


Kisses

by WhyTFNot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTFNot/pseuds/WhyTFNot
Summary: Ginny gets a good luck kiss before quidditch practice. Professors Parkinson and Patil get caught in an intimate moment.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Parvati Patil
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	1. Let's Go, Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).




	2. Professors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professors Parkinson and Patil share a moment before office hours


End file.
